


Once More

by ssamandiriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Creampie, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Despite the fact that Yuuri didn't win gold, Viktor feels it would be rude of him, as his coach, if he didn't celebrate the medal Yuuri did win.And Yuuri makes sure he puts his stamina to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired greatly by this confession: yurioniceconfessions.tumblr.com/post/154742532991/ʖ-admin-reet which was brought to my attention by my wonderful friend and instigator. 
> 
> this one kinda got away from me lmao im used to writing like no more than a thousand words at a time so this was definitely fun
> 
> enjoy!

Yuuri and Viktor can't keep their hands off of each other as they leave the Grand Prix banquet and make it back to their shared hotel room. 

They make constant stops along the way there; Viktor pushing Yuuri up against a wall just to lick and bite at his neck, or Yuuri stopping to pull articles of clothing off of the both of them.

They make it to their room eventually, the dull murmur and bustle of Barcelona coming from below their slightly open window. 

The two both kick off their shoes once the door is closed and locked behind them, before they fall to the bed.

Yuuri is beneath Viktor, hair gel starting to fail at holding his hair back after the many hours of use. Viktor runs a hand through the mess of black, effectively weakening the hold of the gel until Yuuri’s hair is back around his face. 

Yuuri leans into the soft touch of Viktor’s hand with a small, content sigh. 

The two shed the rest of their clothing, both of them stopping just to press chaste kisses to the other's lips and neck. 

Yuuri doesn't feel the slightest bit nervous about being naked in front of his long-time idol, the alcohol in his veins acting as liquid courage and said idol is leaning down again, kissing away any insecurities Yuuri may have. 

The two share a short but loving kiss before Viktor is moving down Yuuri's body, pressing a small trail of kisses as he goes.

Viktor stops once he reaches the silver medal, still hung around Yuuri's neck and resting proudly against his chest.

Viktor hums as he looks at it. “I'm still upset it isn't gold, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles. “I'm sorry.” He holds out his hand, gold ring sparkling as Viktor interlaces their fingers. “But I'm sure there's still plenty of things here for you to kiss, gold or not.”

Viktor pouts. “Still, a gold medal would look much better on you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and pulls Viktor down by a hand against his neck. “Just shut up and kiss me.” He whispers and Viktor gladly complies. 

Their shared kiss this time is more heated than the last few, the anticipation of what was to come taking hold of both of them. 

Yuuri's hand goes to run through Viktor's silver hair and the man’s chest rumbles in response.

Yuuri's lips are soft and glossy against his and Viktor licks against the seam of his mouth, silently asking for permission. 

Yuuri grants it to him willingly, his pink lips parting slightly. Viktor takes the lead, tongue working its way into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri sighs softly as Viktor licks around his mouth. 

Viktor pulls back slightly, a thin string of saliva keeping them together as their soft pants of breath start to mingle.

Yuuri drags him down for another session of shared kisses, a hand to his silver hair again keeping him steady and held in place. 

Viktor presses his hips down against Yuuri's and the skater’s hand in his hair tightens at the sudden skin to skin contact.

Yuuri pulls away, his face resting mere centimeters away from Viktor's. He whispers his coach's name, voice low.

“What is it, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri's eyes flicker up to catch Viktor's and Viktor lets out a soft breath at how wide Yuuri's pupils are. “Touch me, already.” His teeth pull at his plump bottom lip and Viktor can't look away. 

Viktor swallows roughly as Yuuri spreads his legs, the coach fitting between them perfectly. He leans down and presses small, open mouth kisses to the skin of Yuuri's neck. He's careful as always, making sure not to lick or suck at the flesh like he wanted to do, so badly.

Yuuri lets out a soft breath through his nose, fingernails tracing meaningless shapes against Viktor's back. “Viktor,” He says quietly, to grab the man's attention. “Competition is over for now; you can leave as many marks as you want.”

Viktor's heart skips a beat and he looks up to stare at Yuuri, eyes wide. Yuuri smiles knowingly. “Can I, really…?”

Yuuri nods, “We won't have to worry about what the judges will think.” He looks up. “Your fans, on the other hand…”

Viktor picks up where he left off almost immediately, mouth sucking hickies into Yuuri's neck and throat. Yuuri's head falls back against the hotel's flimsy pillows and Viktor moves quickly to cover the newly exposed skin with more red and purple marks.

Viktor drags his tongue down from Yuuri's neck to his chest, leaving a trail that chills the skater’s body. Viktor takes one of Yuuri's pert nipples into his mouth, his hand working to roll and pinch the other nub. 

Yuuri sucks in a sharp breath at the heat of Viktor's mouth around one of his nipples, and the chill of Viktor's hand against his other one. The contrasting feelings and temperatures sends a sharp shiver down his spine.

Viktor trails his tongue down Yuuri's body again and the skater swallows thickly as he watches and  _ feels _ Viktor nose at his hip bones.

“Yuuri....” Viktor breathes out against Yuuri's cock. “You're already so wet down here.”

“Whose fault is that?” Yuuri tries to ask angrily, but the twitch his cock gives as Viktor takes it in his hand gives away his true feelings. 

Viktor pumps Yuuri's length fully once, twice, before he leans forward to press a fleeting kiss to the tip.

Yuuri whines Viktor's name when he pulls away and Viktor can't help the soft chuckle that leaves his lips. 

His mouth is right back to Yuuri's cock in an instant, not giving the man beneath him enough time to get mad for teasing. Viktor wraps his lips around the head of Yuuri's cock and the skater moans in response, stomach pulling tight as Viktor takes more into his mouth. 

Viktor glances up at Yuuri and a tight heat forms deep in his stomach as he sees Yuuri bite at his own fingertips to keep himself quiet, eyes dark as they intently watch Viktor's mouth.

Viktor hollows his cheeks experimentally and Yuuri's eyes squeeze shut as he drools over his fingers. 

Viktor bobs his head and Yuuri moans around his fingers. 

Viktor flexes his throat around Yuuri's cock and his body curls up from the pleasure, his thighs moving to trap Viktor's head, keeping the man right where he wants him.

He has a harder time moving his head with Yuuri's thighs on either side of his head keeping him trapped, but he does his best.

He bobs his head once again, a little shallower this time, thanks to Yuuri's thighs. 

Yuuri's hand, the one not currently keeping his noises at bay, goes to pull at Viktor's hair, effectively catching the man's attention. He pops off of Yuuri's cock with an obscene noise and once he moves his head to look up at the skater, his breath leaves his throat in a surprised whoosh of air. 

Yuuri was a  _ mess,  _ in the sexiest way Viktor was sure only Yuuri could pull off. 

His dark hair was matted to his face with sweat, his pupils were blow wide and the brown of his eyes was almost nonexistent, his face and chest were taking on a light dusting of pink, and the marks Viktor made earlier were taking to his skin nicely.

Yuuri's eyelashes flutter and Viktor gulps. “Viktor…” Yuuri moans quietly, every muscle in Viktor's body working diligently to keep him from cumming right then and there. “Don't wanna cum from your mouth. Together…” He trails off, but Viktor certainly gets the gist of it. 

Yuuri's legs fall open and Viktor sits up, straightening his back out. He takes one last look at Yuuri, who whines again and yells at Viktor to hurry, before Viktor leaves the bed.

He walks over to the other side of the hotel room where their bags were sitting, crumpled and shoved against the wall. He digs through his duffel bag, a triumphant noise leaving his lips as his hand closes around the bottle of lube. Travel sized, of course. He also grabs one of the stray condoms he had thrown into his bag.

When Viktor makes it back to the bed with supplies in hand, Yuuri can't help it, he snorts. 

“Were you planning on this?”

Viktor grins, guilty as charged. “Whether or not you won gold, I knew I wanted to get you in bed to celebrate. Ah, but if you didn't make the podium, we wouldn't be here.”

“Did you ever doubt me?”

“No,” Viktor says sincerely. “But, if you didn't make the podium, someone else would probably be beneath me. Would it have been Chris? Hmm, he didn't make the podium this time, though…” 

Something burns deep inside Yuuri's chest at those words. He knows Viktor is most likely joking, but it still irks him. His fingers go to the back of Viktor's neck and he drags the man down, their lips almost touching.

“Don't make jokes like that.” Yuuri says, eerily calm as he moves forward in the blink of an eye to bite at Viktor's top lip. 

Viktor's eyes widen and for a second, Yuuri's afraid he's taken this too far. But Viktor lays those worries to rest when he dives down, holding Yuuri to the bed with his hips as he brings the skater in for a heated kiss. Yuuri melts into it, hand moving from Viktor's neck to his hair again.

The fact that neither of them had to worry is left unspoken between them. The two already know how much Viktor is wrapped around Yuuri's pinkie finger. 

Viktor takes Yuuri's thighs in hand, pushes them up and tells Yuuri to hold them for him. Yuuri's hand go to the backs of his knees, spreading himself open for Viktor to see. 

The sight Yuuri makes, spread out and dripping, makes Viktor want to drop all his plans and spend the next few hours eating the skater out, but he quickly decides against it. There would always be another time for that. Right now, he wants nothing more than to feel Yuuri's tight heat around his cock.

Viktor pops the cap of the lube and pours a considerate amount over his fingers. He tosses the bottle to the side and rubs his fingers together to warm up the clear liquid.

His slicked up fingers tease at Yuuri's entrance and the skater whines impatiently. Viktor smiles and gives Yuuri what he wants, pushing two of his fingers in at once.

Yuuri moans appreciatively and rolls his hips against the welcome intrusion.  Viktor spreads and scissors his fingers out and Yuuri's hands on his knees clutch at the skin there.

Viktor murmurs Yuuri's name, whispering sweet nothings into the skater’s ear as he adds another finger. 

Yuuri's eyes screw shut, mouth falling open on a hitch of breath as Viktor pumps his fingers, in and out.

His hands tighten around his knees as Viktor's fingertips brush up against the small bundle of nerves inside Yuuri.

At this, Yuuri's thighs begin to shake and he struggles to keep the right hold on his knees. 

“ _ Viktor, _ ” Yuuri pleads, voice shaking. “Your fingers… It's enough, so please-!”

“Mm, I understand.” Viktor nods and carefully pulls his fingers out, lips upturning slightly as he watches Yuuri's hole clench around nothing. 

He retrieves the bottle of lube from its earlier tossed position and sets it next to his thigh as he rips the foil packaging of the condom open. Yuuri watches intently as the rubber is rolled onto Viktor's length, breathing shallow.

Viktor notices of course, how could he not? Yuuri was like an open book when they did this. He decides to tease him, taking his sweet time in rolling on the condom and lubing himself up.

Long enough that Yuuri gets impatient again, kicking out at Viktor's leg. Viktor smiles and leans his body over Yuuri, who immediately traps him with his legs around his waist, effectively keeping Viktor in place.

Viktor takes ahold of his cock, lining himself up with Yuuri's entrance. He looks down at Yuuri, the skater’s skin flushed red and plump bottom lip between his teeth.

Viktor softly asks for permission, making sure Yuuri is ready, and the skater responds with a quick nod and a tap of his ankle against the small of Viktor’s back. 

Viktor smiles and presses a sweet kiss to the tip of Yuuri's nose before he pushes into the tight heat of Yuuri's entrance. 

The two let out twin moans at the feeling, Yuuri's body instinctively tightening around Viktor's cock, trying to push against the foreign stretch.

Yuuri grips at the headboard above him and it clatters against the wall as his hands shake around the metal.

It takes everything Viktor has in him not to just immediately thrust up into Yuuri like he wants to, nails leaving tiny, crescent shaped marks in his skin as he tries to level himself. He waits to the best of his abilities, willing to wait as long as it took so he wouldn't hurt Yuuri.

Yuuri swallows thickly and looks up at Viktor, sweet brown eyes melting Viktor's heart. 

“Y-you can move…” Yuuri barely manages.

Despite the permission, Viktor still chooses to take things slowly. He pulls his hips back carefully before he pushes back in. 

Yuuri lets out a stuttered moan and his knuckles go white with his grip against the headboard. “M-more!” He cries. “ _ Faster _ .”

Viktor gulps, with Yuuri's tone of voice, Viktor couldn't even hope to disobey or tease. He gives them what they both have been craving, his hips thrusting up sharply into Yuuri's willing heat. 

Yuuri's back aches as he cries out, hands falling from the headboard and moving to run through his hair. Viktor can't help the movement his hips make as he watches Yuuri.

The stretch Viktor's cock provides drives Yuuri crazy, hips rolling to match and meet each of Viktor's sporadic thrusts. 

Viktor grips at Yuuri's thighs and drives forward, harder than the thrusts that came before it, and they both moan as Viktor sets up a faster and deeper pace.

He angles his hips a certain way and Yuuri screams, his muscles pulling tight around Viktor's cock. 

Viktor grins at the reaction, drops of sweat dripping down his chest and back as he moves his hips back again, before slamming fully against Yuuri's prostate.

Yuuri's back arches off the sheets completely, mouth falling open with a high pitched moan. Thick ropes of white paint his chest as he cums just from his prostate.

Viktor breathes through his nose sharply and loudly as he watches the scene unfold before him, Yuuri's cum covered chest and stomach, his half-lidded eyes, his pink and swollen lips.

He grabs at Yuuri's thighs, practically folding the skater in half as he drives his cock into him, each thrust shallower than the last as he gets closer to his climax. 

Yuuri looks extremely angelic for a man dirtied with his own cum as he looks up at Viktor, trailing a soft hand down Viktor's defined abs. He looks surprisingly alert for someone who was just fucked within an inch of his life, and the dark look in Yuuri's eyes starts to worry Viktor. 

He encourages Viktor to cum with his words and actions; he tightens around Viktor teasingly as he whispers dirty words that sound so sweet when said by him.

“ _ Viktor _ , you feel so good.” He breathes out. “You're so big, I didn't think you would fit at first. I was so worried you would split me in two.” 

Viktor swallows thickly and the pace of each of his thrusts grows faster with Yuuri's words of encouragement, the man below him letting out soft, stuttering moans in time with Viktor's thrusts.

Viktor cums not too long after that, Yuuri's entrance practically milking it from him. He doesn't miss the quick look of disappointment that flashes across Yuuri's face when Viktor fills the condom and not him. 

Viktor pulls out as carefully as he can, but Yuuri's face still screws up in slight pain. 

He pulls the condom off and ties it up, tossing it to the trashcan next to their bed. He lays down on the bed next to Yuuri and the skater refuses to look at him. Viktor sits up, worry growing in his gut as he looks down at Yuuri.

He reaches out. “Yuuri? I didn't hurt you, did I…?” 

Yuuri doesn't answer as he pulls himself into a sitting position to match Viktor's. He looks at his coach and Viktor offers up a confused smile. 

Viktor lets out a yelp of surprise when hands pressed to his shoulders push him down to the bed. He looks up, eyes wide, as Yuuri moves to straddle him.

“I want more,” Yuuri says simply.

Viktor breathes out. “You're not tired at all…” He realizes quickly, the knowledge of Yuuri's stamina all rushing back to him.

Yuuri takes Viktor's softened cock in hand and he lets out a small yelp at the cold of Yuuri's hands.

“Y-Yuuri, I don't have your stamina, I don't think I can get hard again.”

“I believe in you.” Yuuri says, his own erection hanging heavily between his legs.

Viktor can't help the small laugh that leaves his lips at that. “Mm, for you, I suppose I can manage it.”

Yuuri gives Viktor's cock a few strokes of his hand before he's hard again. Yuuri licks his lips as he stares at the dripping slit and Viktor thumbs at Yuuri's bottom lip. 

“You've gotten me hard already, and I don't want your mouth today.” 

Yuuri gulps, Viktor practically read his mind. He supposes they can keep blowjobs for another day. 

He lines Viktor's cock up with his entrance, teeth gritting as he sinks down onto the thick length. 

Viktor runs a hand through his hair, silver locks tangling around his pale fingers. He was tired, nowhere near as alert as Yuuri was, he was even still trying to catch his breath. 

It feels nice, laying back and letting Yuuri do all the work.

He rolls his hips slightly, just to test the waters a bit, and Viktor groans in response.

Yuuri decides to take things slow now, rocking his body slowly, enjoying the soft hitches of breath it earns him from Viktor.

Viktor's hands move to rest against Yuuri's hips, fingertips rubbing soothing circles to the skin there.

Yuuri lifts his hips up suddenly, before letting himself fall back down at a teasingly slow pace. Viktor's hands tighten around Yuuri's hips, unconsciously pushing his hips down. 

Yuuri moves once again, pushing his thighs to the limit as he lifts his hips, pace growing faster with each movement of Viktor inside of him. He moves with the confidence of a man who's perfected his  _ eros _ , not worrying how he must look, focusing only on taking pleasure.

He continues with little, shallow bounces of his hips, cock bobbing up and down against his stomach with each movement he makes.

Viktor watches Yuuri with fascination, having a hard time taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him. He was sweating again, even more than before, his chest heaving with his laboured breathing. 

He was a complete opposite to the man above him; Yuuri looks as if he could easily go out onto the rink right now and perform as well as he always does. 

Viktor gulps, Yuuri was a monster of stamina. 

Yuuri starts to speed up a bit, bringing Viktor’s attention right back on the present again. His hands on Yuuri’s hips grip tightly at the tanned skin beneath them, hard enough to leave tiny crescent shaped marks in their wake. 

Yuuri lets out soft sounds with each roll of his hips and Viktor gulps audibly, those noises driving him crazy. 

Viktor reaches a hand up, brushing Yuuri's hair out of his face, his blown out pupils even more noticeable now that his hair was out of the way. 

“ _ Beautiful.”  _ Viktor whispers, earning him a stutter of Yuuri's hips. 

Yuuri bites at his bottom lip, watching Viktor intensely as he puts his hands to the man's chest, using the taut muscles as leverage to move his hips more. 

His eyes are half lidded and he lets out shallow pants of breath as he looks down at Viktor.

“Close?” Viktor prompts simply, softly. Yuuri nods wildly and Viktor smiles as he reaches his hand out. 

Yuuri's eyes widen at the sudden warmth wrapped around his cock, mouth falling open with a surprised moan. Viktor gives him lazy strokes of his hand, watches as the man above him begins to fall apart from just his touch. 

Viktor still cums first, however, from the way Yuuri tightens around him. Yuuri's body milks Viktor's cock for all that it's worth. 

It's only at that moment that Viktor realizes they forgot to put on another condom. 

From the look on Yuuri's face, pure pleasure as Viktor's cum fills him to the brim, that's exactly what he was planning. 

Yuuri cums a few moments later, head tilted back and eyes closed. Viktor pulls his now sticky hand away, wiping it on the bed sheets. He tries not to think about who would have to clean that. 

Despite the fact Viktor had already cum and was already starting to soften inside Yuuri, the man on top makes no effort to pull off of Viktor's cock, even as Viktor’s cum starts slowly dripping out of him.

In fact, Viktor gulps, from the look in Yuuri's eyes, he knows he's going to be in for a long night.

“Let's go again,” Yuuri says, voice steady and not at all out of breath.

Viktor nods as he watches Yuuri's cum trail down his chest. He swallows thickly, how could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to send me your yoi requests: morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
